User talk:Shyskream
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Woodcutting page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 02:50, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Source of testing Hello Shyskream, You left a message on my profile to check if I had tested the changed on excavation skill drop of netherrack, while I can confirm that the server owner never changed the config file, it doesn't seem to match the value from mcmmo default config located at "https://github.com/mcMMO-Dev/mcMMO/blob/master/src/main/resources/treasures.yml#L484", Maybe we should use those values for the currently not filled in attributes at the pages? Ferrybig (talk) 00:46, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize your wikia’s and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:35, January 7, 2016 (UTC) (Untitled) First of all, McMMO is a plugin, not a mod. Second of all, why is there a wiki for a minecraft plugin, there's already a wiki by the actual dev. Hello, Mettaton8. You can see that in most places on the wiki McMMO is referred to as a plugin. Sometimes I instinctively call it a mod, as it modifies the vanilla gameplay experience. That is not to say that you are incorrect, it is technically called a plugin. To answer your second question, this wiki was created by the developers long ago and abandoned when they moved. Even though it was abandoned, this wiki was still getting several thousand visitors daily, while the new wiki they had made was not getting as much attention. Seeing this, not long ago I adopted the wiki so that I could clear a lot of the vandalism that had developed over time. I hope this answered your questions. Shyskream (talk) 04:45, February 3, 2016 (UTC)